Retour à la réalité
by Temtaranne
Summary: [Aventures, suite de Portés Disparus] Notre MJ et nos six auteures, revenus avec Kimi et les aventuriers, se retrouvent dans notre monde. Un monde sans magie, où il va falloir improviser et se débrouiller comme on peut...
1. Un nouveau monde

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour la fanfic que vous attendez tous (laissez-moi rêver), j'ai nommé : la suite de Portés Disparus, Retour à la réalité !_

 _Je vous conseille de lire Portés Disparus AVANT de commencer Retour à la réalité ^^_

 _Cette fanfic est assez claire dans mon esprit, et je pense avoisiner les dix chapitres avec elle._

 _Encore un ENORME merci à ma beta lectrice, Hakukai :3 (NdlB : Mais de rien, j'adore mon travail XD)_

 _Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review sur Portés Disparus, votre enthousiasme me motive quotidiennement !_

 _Et puis... Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer :_ _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis payée à l'amour des reviews !_

Mahyar soupira.

Deux semaines à camper dans cette clairière sans rien pouvoir faire, pendant que ses amis vidéastes allaient chercher du ravitaillement et des informations.

Sa disparition pendant de longs mois, ainsi que celle des six jeunes filles qui s'étaient aussi retrouvées dans le Cratère, avait eu des conséquences assez irritantes maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus.

Comment expliquer à tout le monde qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un monde magique à cause d'un dragon avide de pouvoir ? Et comment convaincre familles et médias que les quatre hommes mystérieux qui les accompagnaient n'étaient pas des kidnappeurs ?

Faute de mieux, le MJ, les disparues et les quatre aventuriers se terraient dans la clairière, comptant sur le cast d'Aventures et sur Kimi : en effet, celle-ci n'avait pas disparu assez longtemps pour alerter les autorités, heureusement pour elle.

L'homme au bouc balaya le campement du regard : plusieurs tentes avaient été dressées et un feu brûlait au centre de la clairière. Balthazar avait miraculeusement réussi à l'allumer, à la grande surprise de tous.

Après plusieurs tests plus ou moins concluants, il s'est avéré que l'ouverture du portail à cet endroit n'avait pas été sans conséquences : de la magie résiduelle demeurait aux alentours de la trouée dans la forêt.

Koschei sortit doucement de sa tente, encore tremblante sur ses jambes. Maddey vint aussitôt la soutenir, interrompant brutalement sa discussion avec Théo. Le paladin et Temtaranne, la druidesse du groupe, avaient réussi à rassembler assez de magie et d'énergie pour soigner la tétraplégique et Madd', encore pleine de remords, s'était fait un devoir de veiller sur la blessée : en effet, le coup qui avait rendu Kosch incapable de bouger lui était destiné à la base… Heureusement, elle réapprenait petit à petit à se déplacer seule, sous le regard admiratif de tous.

Tem se trouvait avec Grunlek, lui apprenant avec patience et grâce à un livre de botanique rapporté par Krayn quelles étaient les plantes de ce monde, bien qu'elles soient assez similaires à celles du Cratère. Le streamer avait tout de suite apprécié son « personnage » et les voir tous les deux au coin du feu en train de caresser Éden faisaient fondre les auteures revenues. Le bras mécanique du nain, grâce aux gemmes de pouvoir, obéissait correctement à son propriétaire.

Shinddha, ainsi que Hakukai, testaient la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs dans ces lieux sans magie, et surtout leurs limites : l'archer pouvait encore générer des flèches de glace, mais c'était au prix de grands efforts. Quant à la jeune femme, faire souffler le vent était devenu beaucoup plus difficile. Après leurs séances, ils finissaient souvent vidés de leur énergie. Seb prenait grand soin des deux demi-élémentaires, veillant à ce qu'ils ne s'épuisent pas.

Myfanwi, ainsi que Maddey quand elle n'était pas aux côtés de Koschei, continuaient l'entraînement avec Théo, qui faisait tout pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble de se retrouver dans un monde où l'église de la Lumière n'a pas autorité. Les soins sur la tétraplégique le fatiguait, mais les deux jeunes filles regorgeaient d'énergie : elles n'avaient pas de talent magique particulier, aussi leur passage d'un univers à un autre n'avait pas trop influé sur leur forme physique.

Rubéale continuait elle aussi de s'entraîner, bien qu'assez déstabilisée par sa nature elfique qui n'avait pas disparu.

Quand elle avait essayé de partir de la clairière pour chasser, la première fois, elle avait été prise de douleurs insoutenables dans tout son corps. Désormais habituée, elle ne sentait plus qu'une vague migraine en partant chasser en compagnie de la louve, qui semblait ravie d'avoir maintenant deux maîtres et une forêt grouillante de lapins.

Kimi était restée au campement, prétendant à ses parents qu'elle cherchait toujours ses amies avec les vidéastes : ces derniers avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepter les explications de Mahyar, mais quand celui-ci avait produit une brume noire dans sa main, ils avaient enfin réalisé que le récit de leur ami était vrai, et non pas une histoire inventée. Ils aidaient maintenant au campement, allaient chercher de la nourriture et de quoi dormir dans le village à quelques kilomètres, et apprenaient à connaître ces étrangers venus d'un autre monde.

Balthazar et Bob s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, et leur dynamisme ainsi que leur enthousiasme étaient communicatifs pour les autres. Théo et Fred s'étaient regardés en chiens de faïence quelques jours avant de trouver leur premier terrain d'entente : la petite fille n'était _pas_ morte. Grunlek et Krayn semblaient beaucoup s'apprécier, veillant sur tout ce petit monde et faisant la cuisine pour la quinzaine de personnes qui habitaient désormais là. Shin avait eu du mal à accepter les nouvelles têtes, mais Seb, conciliant, avait réussi à apprivoiser l'archer asocial. Quant aux filles, elles s'étonnaient toujours de partager leurs repas et leur campement avec leurs Youtubers préférés.

Les quatre étrangers étaient perturbés par leur voyage imprévu à travers les dimensions, et semblaient un peu perdus. Les filles, se souvenant de leurs premiers jours dans le Cratère, décidèrent de leur rendre la pareille en leur faisant connaître la technologie, avec l'aide des membres du cast.

Les yeux de Balthazar brillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël quand Bob et Myfanwi lui parlèrent de lance-flammes et lui en montrèrent un sur une vidéo. Grunlek était fasciné par les concepts d'Internet, de téléphone ou de photos, et voulait tout apprendre dessus. Krayn, Tem et Maddey se firent un plaisir de tout expliquer au nain avide de savoir.

Sans surprise, la première chose que Théo fit quand il eut une DS entre les mains et après avoir appris à s'en servir, c'est tabasser des gens virtuels. Fred hésitait presque à emmener le guerrier chez lui pour lui montrer d'autres jeux, mais c'était pour l'instant trop risqué de les faire sortir de la clairière. Shin se passionna pour les documentaires animaliers, découvrant avec des yeux ronds des paysages tels que la banquise ou les tropiques : aucune région du Cratère n'était semblable à ces endroits...

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, Mahyar s'ennuyait.

Et quand le Maître du Jeu s'ennuie, il réfléchit à comment arrêter de s'ennuyer.

Assis au pied d'un arbre, observant Balthazar qui venait de voler le briquet de Bob, il eut soudain une idée.

C'était risqué.

Très risqué.

Mais s'il voulait en savoir plus sur ses origines et sur le lien entre leur monde et le Cratère, il devait le faire.

« -Sortir de la clairière ?, demanda Krayn en fronçant les sourcils. Pour faire quoi ?

-Aller voir une de mes connaissances, expliqua Mahyar. Marc Gallet, un spécialiste dans les univers de fiction, qui habite à Buse, un village à quelques heures de route. Je l'ai contacté à de nombreuses reprises pour élaborer mon univers, et c'est grâce à lui que le Cratère tel que je l'imagine a vu le jour. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est comment il a fait pour apporter autant de détails qui, mis ensemble, ont formés le Cratère d'où viennent nos amis.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, affirma Grunlek. Tout ce que tu as imaginé est réel, jusqu'à nos existences...

A ces mots, Théo se renfrogna : il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa vie ait potentiellement été décidée par les jets de dés de Fred, et son regard se durcissait à chaque fois qu'on évoquait devant lui Aventures.

-En tout cas, il est sûrement en relation avec le Cratère, reprit Mahyar. Il nous apportera peut-être des réponses.

-C'est beaucoup de suppositions, argumenta Seb, peu convaincu. N'oublie pas que tu es recherché depuis plusieurs mois, tous les journaux ont publié une photo de ton visage.

-Je le sais bien, soupira le sorcier. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis aussi reconnaissable !

-Au pire on peut lui raser le bouc, sourit Myfanwi en lançant un regard sadique au mage des ténèbres.

Tout le monde pouffa, sauf le MJ qui porta une main à son bouc d'un air protecteur.

-Même pas en rêve, jeune fille... »

Il fut donc décidé d'aller rencontrer cette connaissance si mystérieuse. Mahyar, dissimulé sous sa capuche sombre, serait accompagné de Seb, qui servirait de chauffeur, ainsi que de Balthazar et Myfanwi, qui serviraient de potentiels gardes du corps.

La jeune femme, elle aussi recherchée, avait pourtant longuement insisté pour participer à l'expédition, argumentant qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller le pyromage et que « Théo n'est pas sortable, à coup sûr il va sortir son bouclier et foncer dans tout ce qui bouge ». Tous se souvenant du splendide coup de hache sur le demi-diable déchaîné, ils finirent par accepter. Ladite hache fut cependant bien cachée dans le coffre de la voiture, à la grande déception de sa propriétaire.

Balthazar sourit, avide des connaissances que ce voyage pourrait lui apporter.

Mais l'homme d'un autre monde prit cependant bien soin de dissimuler aux yeux de tous la peau écailleuse qui commençait lentement à recouvrir sa main gauche...

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _J'espère que ce début vous aura plu autant que Portés Disparus, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour la suite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous garde d'être envoyé dans un autre monde,_

 _Tem._


	2. Voyage

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _ _Salut tout le monde :D__

 _D'abord, merci à tous vos retours sur le premier chapitre, ça fait plaisir ^^_

 _Un gros merci ensuite à Haku, beta-lectrice si dévouée qu'elle m'a filé le chapitre malgré une remarque... Ahem, je vais rien dire de plus sinon je vais mourir._

 _J'espère que cette semaine a pas été trop dure pour vous, en tout cas, voilà de quoi vous remonter le moral ^^_

 _Et puis... Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Temtaranne était inquiète. Très inquiète même.

Laisser partir Myfanwi avec les trois hommes et blessée à la jambe n'était pas très prudent. Surtout qu'elle était recherchée... Enfin, elle pouvait compter sur Balthazar pour la protéger en cas d'urgence...

La druidesse refit son pansement, malgré le fait que la blessure ait presque entièrement cicatrisé, puis laissa finalement partir son amie, qui ne tenait plus en place.

Le pyromage et Grunlek, en charge de la maintenance du camp, discutaient dans un coin de ce qu'il faudrait faire pendant que lui et les autres seraient partis : refaire l'abri, entretenir le feu, faire quelques réserves...

« - Après, je pense que la plupart d'entre elles sont assez remises pour reprendre sérieusement l'entraînement, dit Balthazar en regardant dans la direction de Maddey, qui montrait à Tem sa plaie désormais cicatrisée au bras. Bon, même si certaines sont encore un peu faibles...

Le regard des deux hommes se posa sur Koschei, encore vacillante.

\- Je le pense aussi, sourit Grunlek. Et puis, nous pourrions former un peu Krayn, Bob et Fred … on ne sait jamais !

Le demi-diable le regarda, perplexe.

\- Tu as peur qu'il nous arrive encore quelque chose, ici, dans ce monde ?, murmura-t-il, un peu angoissé.

\- Tu sais, nous n'avons pas retrouvé Thorcas, rappela le nain en soupirant. Rien ne nous dit qu'il n'a pas pris le portail avant nous... »

Les deux amis furent interrompus par l'heure du départ et des promesses de retour.

Les grandes embrassades furent vite expédiées, et la voiture partit sur le chemin de terre boueux, se faufilant entre les arbres sous le regard peiné de ceux restés dans la clairière.

Le camp retourna bien vite à ses activités : Théo, fermement décidé à reprendre l'entraînement, prit Maddey et Rubéale à part pour les échauffer.

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient pressées de se battre à nouveau : Rubé avait récupéré de ses légères blessures, et le bras de Maddey était enfin assez fort pour qu'elle manie son épée avec la même aisance qu'auparavant.

Grunlek, quant à lui, commença à apprendre les bases du combat rapproché aux trois vidéastes encore présents ainsi qu'à Kimi, qui elle aussi voulait apprendre. Elle se refusait d'être en reste. Shin poursuivit la formation de Hakukai, ne voulant absolument pas se charger d'une autre personne tant qu'il ne s'était pas complètement adapté à ce monde angoissant et trop étrange pour lui.

Tem veillait attentivement sur Koschei encore trop faible pour s'entraîner, tout en commençant à réfléchir activement à la consolidation des tentes.

Vivre en autarcie semblait ravir tout le monde, et leur petite communauté paisible leur convenait parfaitement.

Gryf soupira. Internet était bien vide en ce moment...Cela faisait des semaines qu'il déprimait, depuis la disparition de Mahyar et de ses amies.

Il entendit soudain quelque chose taper contre sa vitre avec insistance.

Surpris, il ouvrit la fenêtre, un peu inquiet et une force incroyable le propulsa hors de sa chambre, tandis qu'un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme fut plaqué contre sa bouche, l'envoyant immédiatement dans le pays des songes.

La voiture était silencieuse.

Seb, concentré sur la route, ne disait pas un mot tandis que Balthazar, à la place passager, observait avec intérêt le paysage à travers les vitres teintées.

Mahyar, assis à l'arrière, lisait un livre gentiment rapporté par Bob, tandis que Myfanwi dormait paisiblement, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du MJ.

Le paysage automnal du centre de la France défilait depuis maintenant trois heures quand les quatre voyageurs arrivèrent enfin à Buse.

C'était un petit et joli village blotti au fin fond d'une vallée, aux rues agréablement calmes et aux toits de tuiles rouges.

Après avoir réveillé en douceur Myfan, ils sortirent de la voiture, l'homme au bouc cherchant des yeux la maison de sa connaissance.

Un gamin d'environ treize ans déboula dans l'allée où se trouvaient les visiteurs, et ouvrit de grands yeux devant Seb, interloqué.

« - Hé mais je vous reconnais vous !, cria l'enfant, tout excité. Vous êtes celui qui joue dans Joueur du Grenier !

Obnubilé par son idole, il ne remarquait même pas les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Seb balbutia quelques mots, totalement pris au dépourvu.

Un énorme « SBONG », émis par la joyeuse rencontre du poing de la jeune femme et du crâne du pauvre gamin, mit fin à la conversation.

\- Bon, allons chercher ce Marc Gallet, dit-elle en se détournant, plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- Mais... Myfan … C'était un enfant !, lui asséna Seb, choqué, tandis que le jeune fan s'affalait à ses pieds, assommé.

\- Et tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ?, répliqua Myfan en haussant les épaules. Il allait ameuter du monde.

\- Oui, mais on aurait pu l'envoyer balader et pas lui exploser le crâne !, expliqua Mahyar, bien qu'amusé par le comportement de son amie.

\- Mais je lui ai pas explosé le crâne, il est encore vivant en plus !, lâcha la pyrobarbare, de mauvaise foi.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'action si tu avais eu ta hache, sourit Balthazar.

Myfanwi se fendit d'un rictus sadique en lui répondant :

\- Oh, mais moi je l'imagine très bien : j'ai l'ai fait dans le Cratère, avec toi comme victime, dit-elle d'un ton délicieusement sadique. »

Le pyromage porta la main à son crâne et foudroya brièvement la jeune femme du regard, pendant que celle-ci riait doucement.

Une fois le gamin assommé laissé dans un endroit discret, les quatre comparses repartirent à la recherche de l'homme qui en savait visiblement trop sur le Cratère.

Tsuki voguait sans grand entrain sur le net, désœuvrée : depuis la disparition de ses amies, sa vie était monotone et ennuyante...

Elle attrapa ses écouteurs et sortit se promener, mettant à fond le générique d'Aventures dans ses oreilles : la série avait été stoppé dès que Mahyar avait disparu, laissant les fans angoissés et terriblement inquiets.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans une allée calme, elle se fit tirer soudainement par le bras : elle n'eut que le temps de sentir l'odeur entêtante du chloroforme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Grunlek, en train de préparer son ragoût, observait du coin de l'œil Krayn, qui répétait les enchaînements appris ce matin avec Tem qui avait laissé Koschei dormir un peu : l'ancienne tétraplégique avait insisté pour prendre part aux exercices de maniement de dague de l'après-midi, et se reposait un peu pour être en pleine forme après le repas.

Maddey s'affala dans l'herbe près du nain, épuisée : le paladin n'avait pas retenu ses coups, et son corps était perclus de fatigue. Heureusement, cet après-midi, l'inquisiteur et ses élèves se chargeaient de couper quelques arbres afin de commencer à consolider les tentes en prévision de l'hiver qui n'allait pas tarder.

Shin et Haku, désormais rentrés de leur balade matinale, aidaient le Golem à préparer le repas, tandis qu'Éden dormait à leurs pieds, au grand dam de l'archer.

La louve semblait s'être parfaitement adaptée à ce monde, malgré le fait que le lien magique l'unissant à son ami nain semblait beaucoup plus ténu et avait ramené deux lapins à son maître. Mais la vie au campement la rassurait, comme tout le monde.

Gwen soupira en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, s'ennuyant mortellement.

Suivant ses chats, Cookie et Figaro, elle se dirigea vers le jardin en traînant les pieds.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit derrière elle, et se retourna au moment où l'étreinte d'un homme masqué l'enserra : il tentait de lui mettre un mouchoir sur le nez, mais la jeune femme se débattait férocement.

Il employa donc une méthode un peu plus... Douloureuse, même si son patron lui avait demandé de ne pas trop abîmer sa cible.

Un coup dans l'estomac, un autre sur le crâne, et ce fut réglé, sous le regard interrogateur des félins.

Sa main le brûlait.

Il avait presque envie de l'arracher.

Balthazar gardait contenance devant les autres, mais intérieurement, il menait un combat sans merci avec son démon.

Le manque de magie aurai dû, normalement, enfouir cette partie de lui au plus profond de son âme, mais la réalité était bien plus complexe : le pyromage gardait le contrôle sur sa forme la plus bestiale par l'intermédiaire de sa magie, et celle-ci lui manquait cruellement dans ce monde.

Heureusement pour lui, le démon avait été épuisé par le combat contre Akunar, et l'avait laissé tranquille les premières semaines. Mais il s'était remis, et combattait avec acharnement l'esprit démuni de Balthazar.

Des écailles poussèrent encore, perçant douloureusement sa peau, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de paraître neutre devant la maison de Marc Gallet.

C'était une immense bâtisse dans un style victorien, aux murs de briques et aux boiseries blanches, qui surplombait le village de par sa magnificence.

Mahyar, sans aucune hésitation, frappa à la porte et après un petit moment, elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître un personnage que Balthazar reconnut sans la moindre hésitation.

Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué au-delà des mots.

Il ne put en lâcher, stupéfait, qu'un seul :

« PAPA ?! »

C'était en effet Enoch, sourcils froncés, qui lui faisait face sur le perron du manoir.

* * *

 _Et voilà :D_

 _Comment ça, je fais des cliffangers de malade à chaque fois ?!_

 _Meh non, meh non..._

 _Sur ce, je vais m'enfouir dans un bunker et préparer mon chapitre trois, parce que je sur à l'Animest le week-end prochain ^^ Si vous voyez un kigurumi vache, ce sera moi !_

 _Qu'Euthanasie protège vos feels,_

 _Tem._


	3. Attaque

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _Salut tout le monde :)_

 _En ces temps troublés, il est important de garder espoir, de réconforter ceux qui le doivent et de ne pas oublier. Et surtout, il faut continuer à vivre._

 _Je vous publie donc le chapitre 3 de Retour à la réalité, dans l'espoir de vous distraire un peu de ces terribles événements._

 _Restez libres, heureux et solidaires._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir :D_

 _Merci aussi à Hakukai, qui comme toujours me fais l'honneur d'une beta lecture ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« -Shin, je me demandais..., commença Fred, pensif.

L'archer, un peu surpris, leva la tête de son ouvrage : il était en train de tailler des flèches en bois, au cas où sa magie s'amenuiserait dans ce monde, mais aussi pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Ils avaient passés la journée à s'entraîner, et le repos avant le repas du soir était accueilli avec soulagement.

-Oui ?

-Un semi-élémentaire, techniquement, c'est quelqu'un de mort ramené à la vie par un élémentaire et investi de nouveaux pouvoirs non ?, continua le vidéaste.

-Tout à fait, sourit Shin. Par exemple, c'est un élémentaire d'eau qui m'a ressuscité, et je me suis retrouvé à pouvoir manipuler l'eau et la glace.

L'homme s'assit près de l'étranger encapuchonné, les sourcils froncés.

-Dans ce cas, murmura-t-il, pourquoi Hakukai peut-elle manipuler le vent ?

Shin, décontenancé, se figea et son regard se posa sur son élève, qui était en train d'aider Bob à fixer les derniers bâtons découpés par Théo, Maddey et Rubéale sur les piquets de tente déjà existants.

-En fait, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, avoua l'archer, perplexe. Et elle non plus, à vrai dire...

Il resta dans ses pensées encore quelques minutes, sous le regard brun de Fred. Le visage de l'être magique se ferma brusquement suite au raisonnement qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Je ne vois qu'une explication, soupira-t-il. Haku... serait morte durant le transfert entre votre monde et le nôtre.

-Attends, tu veux dire celui qu'Akunar a provoqué pour amener Mahyar dans le Cratère ?!

-Oui, répondit l'archer, troublé. Peut-être que le voyage a été trop dur à supporter pour son corps... En tout cas, un élémentaire d'Air a été clément envers elle, et lui a permis de revivre.

Fred regarda à nouveau la jeune femme, qui semblait plus vivante que jamais, entourée par ses amies.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer si elle avait définitivement péri, souffla-t-il. Ces filles semblent tellement attachées les unes aux autres... »

Grunlek appela tout le monde pour le repas, mettant fin à la conversation. Shin glissa à Fred qu'il en toucherait deux mots à son élève, puis tout le monde alla déguster le ragoût préparé par le nain.

Kimi annonça alors à tous que ses parents voulaient qu'elle revienne quelques temps chez elle, à son grand malheur. Fred lui promit de la ramener dans deux jours, lui laissant le temps de trouver quoi raconter à sa famille sur son absence et de rassembler ses affaires.

Koschei s'endormait près du feu, contente d'elle-même : elle avait assuré pour le maniement de dague, regagnant de plus en plus vite ses capacités motrices.

Krayn, lui, était épuisé : Temtaranne l'avait entraîné au combat au corps à corps toute la journée, et le gamer était perclu de courbatures.

Maddey et Rubéale étaient couvertes de copeaux de bois, ayant passé la journée à en couper avec Théo. Bob et Haku, qui avaient montés les tentes avec les nouveaux piquets taillé par l'équipe de l'inquisiteur, avaient les mains pleines d'échardes, que la druidesse, fatiguée elle aussi, retirait difficilement.

Tous s'endormirent vite le soir-là, en espérant que le voyage de leurs amis se passait bien.

Missy dessinait tranquillement, tout en déplorant intérieurement l'absence de lives de Krayn.

Tout en scrutant d'un œil Twitter, un peu vide ces derniers temps, elle nota l'absence de Tsuki depuis ce matin : son amie, la dernière de la Team Nain depuis la disparition de Tem il y a quelques temps, ne s'était pas connectée depuis un bon bout de temps.

Angoissée, elle essaya de la contacter. C'était un des derniers membres de la fanbase encore présents, et par dessus tout, c'était son amie.

Au moment où elle esquissa un geste pour attraper son portable, un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme lui boucha le nez et la bouche.

La dessinatrice s'écroula.

Balthazar était stupéfait.

Son père, dans ce monde ?!

Mahyar, de son côté, ne comprenait rien : c'était bien son ami, Marc Gallet, qui se tenait devant lui, alors pourquoi le pyromage...

Il comprit soudain. Le MJ s'était fait berner en beauté.

Si son ami lui avait si bien décrit le Cratère, c'était bien sûr qu'il en venait ! Et il avait « crée » le personnage d'Enoch sous l'impulsion de Marc, lui donnant l'apparence de son conseiller pour le remercier.

S'il l'avait pu, il se serait frappé le visage de la main, tiens.

Le regard de Myfanwi passait de Bob à Enoch, puis d'Enoch à Bob : le fameux diable, ici ?!

Elle remarqua alors l'expression de pure incompréhension de Seb, qui fixait Mahyar d'un air perdu.

Enoch comprit bien vite la situation, et invita d'un geste tout le petit groupe à rentrer chez lui.

Balthazar essaya de rester stoïque en passant devant son père, mais l'étincelle d'amour filial qu'il vit dans ses yeux le surprit et l'émut plus que raison. Il ferma le poing et avança plus rapidement.

Le stylo en main au-dessus de la page vierge, Kiell hésitait : qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien dessiner ? Ses amies, qui lui donnaient de l'inspiration, s'étaient volatilisées.

Elle reposa le stylo, le regard triste. Sa motivation s'en était allée avec elles...

Elle prit son sac et partit se balader un peu, espérant trouver de l'inspiration au parc.

Sur le chemin du carré de verdure, la portière d'une voiture garée sur le trottoir s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant jaillir un homme habillé en noir qui sauta sur la jeune fille.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de hurler qu'elle était bâillonnée et jetée dans le coffre.

Un cri retentit dans la nuit, réveillant instantanément les dormeurs d'une des tentes.

Théo jaillit aussitôt de l'abri, sans armure et lame au clair, suivi de près par Grunlek. Le nain avait reconnu le hurlement d'Éden. Un hurlement d'alerte.

La louve n'en menait pas large, tenant tête à cinq assaillants, tous habillés en noir. Les deux hommes s'interposèrent et commencèrent à charger les ennemis, vite suivis par Maddey et Rubé, tandis que Hakukai les couvrait avec son arbalète.

Quatre des attaquants portèrent la main à leur dague pendant qu'un autre sortait un pistolet. Les filles n'eurent pas le temps de hurler à leurs amis de faire attention à cette arme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas qu'un tir toucha Théo à l'épaule. Le paladin eut un rictus douloureux, surpris par cette blessure inattendue.

Les autres dormeurs, réveillés par le coup de feu, sortirent de la tente, paniqués. Rubé et Shin attrapèrent leur arc et rejoignirent Haku, montée sur une butte pour harceler l'ennemi de ses carreaux. Tem, apercevant la blessure de Théo, plongea à nouveau dans la tente pour préparer son matériel, ordonnant à Koschei de rester couchée. La jeune femme ne suivit bien évidemment pas son conseil, et se précipita dehors aux côtés de Kimi, Bob, Seb et Krayn, trop surpris pour se lancer dans le combat.

Zec faisait lentement rouler ses dés, déprimé : il n'avait rien à faire, et la conversation Facebook était bien vide depuis la disparition des filles.

Même pas un épisode d'Aventures à regarder...

Un bruit le tira de sa rêverie. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit sa fenêtre forcée et un homme debout dans sa chambre, un mouchoir à la main. Le maître du jeu se jeta en arrière, espérant éviter son adversaire, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.

Il s'évanouit brusquement.

Les quatre voyageurs étaient confortablement installés dans la demeure du diable. Ils venaient de lui raconter leur histoire et ce qu'il les avait menés ici.

Un silence pesant régnait depuis que Seb avait maladroitement demandé à leur hôte la raison de sa présence.

« -Les voyages entre ce monde et le Cratère ne sont pas l'apanage d'Akunar uniquement, commença Enoch. Ce monde sans magie m'intrigue, et est très reposant. Pas de paladins à mes trousses, pas de risque d'avoir des enfants qui brûleront leur village plus tard...  
Balthazar se renfrogna.

-C'était un accident.

-Je le sais, mon fils, tout comme ta venue dans ce monde, reprit le démon. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

-Pourquoi m'avoir tout raconté à propos du Cratère ?, demanda soudainement Mahyar, encore sous le choc.

-Tu as du potentiel, je l'ai toujours senti, lâcha Enoch en se tournant vers son ami. Mais de là à ce qu'Akunar te capture...

-Il venait souvent ici, ce dragon de malheur ?

-Lui ? Il n'est jamais venu en personne, mais son bras droit, Thorcas, est très à l'aise ici.

-Forcément, intervint Myfanwi, pour un lâche, c'est l'endroit rêvé !

-Il a une position haut-placée dans la mafia du pays, continua le diable, et il est respecté. Si, comme vous me l'avez raconté plus tôt, il a disparu avant la mort de son maître, il s'est sûrement réfugié ici et cherche à se venger. Je vous... Balthazar ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le demi-diable, dont la peau avait viré au rouge. Les quatre autres se levèrent et s'éloignèrent, tandis que leur ami plantait ses doigts désormais terminés par des griffes dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil où il était assis, luttant pour se contrôler. Il leva ses yeux d'un jaune reptilien sur son père en haletant.

-Je... Je perds le contrôle, articula-t-il avec peine.

Mahyar vit une étincelle de peur passer brièvement dans le regard du père.

-Si tu te transforme ici, mon fils, tu ne pourras pas revenir sous ta forme humaine ! »

Myfan se rapprocha doucement d'un tisonnier de fer et parvint à le saisir, entamant discrètement le contournement du demi-diable pour l'assommer.

Au campement, la situation semblait tourner en faveur des aventuriers : deux agresseurs avaient succombé aux tirs nourris des archers et de l'arbalétrière, et deux autres étaient hors d'état de nuire, assommés par Grunlek tandis que Théo faisait face à celui armé d'un pistolet.

Ce dernier, comprenant que son attaque surprise avait échoué, piqua un sprint vers la forêt, sachant Théo blessé et donc incapable de le suivre.

Par pure bravade, il retira l'étoffe qui couvrait son visage.

Les yeux cruels, les oreilles pointues et l'air hautain de Thorcas les surprit tous.

Son rictus haineux s'accentua tandis qu'il pressa la gâchette une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les fourrés.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _J'espère vous avoir suffisamment hypés pour la semaine prochaine... Suis-je bête, mes cliffangers !_

 _Bref, je vous dis à samedi !_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous soutienne et vous protège,_

 _Tem._


	4. Vidéo

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour Retour à la réalité, chapitre 4 !_

 _Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour votre engouement pour mon histoire, ça me touche vraiment ^^_

 _Un gros gros merci aux gens sur Facebook (je peux plus dire les filles parce que LanguedOeuf, Zec et Gryf se sont ramenés XD) qui me soutiennent comme jamais :)_

 _Et toujours un immense merci à Hakukai pour sa correction ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Après les terribles événements de la nuit, Fred avait prit la décision de ramener Kimi chez elle au petit matin, afin de ne pas l'exposer pour rien : la jeune fille n'eut que le temps d'attraper son sac et de prendre ses amies dans ses bras et la voiture partit au moment où le soleil se levait, sous le regard cerné et fatigué de ceux restés cloîtrés dans la clairière.

Théo, le teint pâle, dormait profondément, épuisé par son combat de la veille et sa blessure à l'épaule : Grunlek avait réussi à retirer la balle, qui n'avait heureusement pas touché d'organe vital. Tem, de son côté, tenait la main d'Hakukai entre les siennes, morte d'inquiétude.

Avant de plonger dans la forêt, cet elfe de malheur avait réussi à toucher de sa balle la jeune femme au cou. Heureusement, Théo n'avait pas eu besoin de sort de soin et la druidesse avait pu concentrer les siens sur son amie. Mais l'état de l'arbalétrière, transportée bien au chaud dans la tente avec le paladin, restait incertain, et la soigneuse restait à leur chevet, attentive.

Grunlek serrait tendrement Éden contre lui, pendant que la louve cessait petit à petit de trembler entre ses bras : Thorcas l'avait assommée, et elle n'avait eut que le temps d'avertir les humains avant de perdre connaissance. Shin essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter Koschei, qui rageait de ne pas avoir pu prendre part au combat de la veille. Krayn et Bob étaient muets, encore sous le choc, acceptant sans réfléchir les tasses de thé de Maddey. Rubéale, espérant calmer sa colère envers leur ennemi, s'occupait des hommes qui accompagnaient Thorcas : elle traîna les deux cadavres dans une grotte plus loin et attacha les deux assommés au centre du campement en attendant qu'ils se réveillent.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux après le repas du midi, sortis de leur sommeil forcé par un bon seau d'eau froide sur le visage.

L'interrogatoire allait pouvoir commencer.

Julia se sentait seule : plus d'amies auteures avec qui délirer, plus d'épisodes d'Aventures à regarder… Bref, une vie bien triste en somme. La doyenne de la Fanbase errait sur le net depuis quelques heures quand le bruit de verre qui se brise la tira de sa rêverie.

En entrant dans sa salle de bain, persuadée que son miroir venait de tomber au sol, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme habillé en noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, seuls les rideaux de la fenêtre brisée bougeaient encore sous l'effet du vent, qui dispersa l'odeur entêtante de chloroforme qui régnait dans la pièce.

Myfanwi, barre de fer en main, se maudissait d'avoir laissé sa hache dans la voiture. Elle se rapprochait lentement du demi-diable en train de se transformer, sous le regard inquiet de Mahyar et de Seb.

Enoch, comprenant les intentions de la jeune fille, secoua la tête avant de lui faire comprendre par signe qu'il voulait se charger lui-même de son fils.

Trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à assumer si la situation tournait mal, la guerrière recula, avant de briser un vase afin d'attirer l'attention de Balthazar.

Le diable soupira, consterné : un vase de la dynastie Ming en pièces... Il fallait vraiment qu'il aime son fils.

« -Balthazar, je suis désolé, articula le père, avant de s'approcher de son enfant.

La créature grogna, mais sa part humaine s'efforçait de la maintenir sur place, assise sur le fauteuil.

-Ce... C'est pour ton bien, essaya de se rassurer Enoch, avant d'assommer le fruit de sa chair d'un énorme coup de poing.

Les yeux de Balthazar devinrent subitement blancs, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Le sifflement admiratif de Myfan résonna dans la pièce, faisant sortir Seb et Mahyar de leur torpeur.

-Eh beh, ça c'est du coup de poing !

Enoch observait les dents et les griffes de son fils se rétracter lentement.

-Par contre, c'est bizarre, poursuivit Myfan, intriguée. Dans le Cratère, ses ailes et ses cornes avaient tout de suite disparues... Là, elles semblent vouloir rester.

-Il faut le ramener dans un lieu avec suffisamment de magie pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa forme humaine, dit Mahyar avant de se tourner vers le diable. Tu ne pourrais pas le ramener dans le Cratère ?

-Non, souffla Enoch en secouant la tête. La mort d'Akunar n'a pas été sans répercussions, et mon portail dépendait de sa magie. Il va me falloir du temps pour trouver comment le faire fonctionner de nouveau.

-Le mieux serait de le ramener dans la clairière, intervint Seb en se frottant la barbe d'un air pensif. Il y aura peut-être assez de magie là-bas...

-Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous accompagner, demanda Enoch. Il faut juste que je prenne ma machine... Elle fonctionnera peut-être mieux là-bas. Et je veux veiller sur mon fils. »

Les trois voyageurs découvraient avec une certaine surprise le côté paternel du démon, tandis que celui-ci allongeait Balthazar sur le canapé avant de se diriger dans la pièce où se trouvait son portail défectueux.

Tyessa s'ennuyait, accoudée à la fenêtre. Les feuilles devant elle étaient couvertes d'encre, mais elle n'avait personne avec qui partager ses histoires...

Elle repensait avec nostalgie au temps de la conversation Facebook active, pleine de joie, de montages bizarres et de fous rires.

Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, et elle ferma les yeux pour les chasser. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une main gantée de noir plaquer un mouchoir plein de chloroforme sur le nez et la bouche.

Elle s'évanouit.

« -Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda froidement Fred, revenu de chez Kimi sans la jeune fille.

Les interrogés conservaient un silence borné.

-Dommage que nous sommes respectueux et que nous ne torturons pas les prisonniers, soupira Bob. Franchement, ça irait beaucoup plus vite...

Shin sourit.

-Dans le Cratère, nous n'avons pas ce genre de restrictions, leur apprit-il avec une joie presque malsaine. Nous ne le faisons généralement pas par principe, mais là, leur chef a blessé Théo et Haku. Je ne vais pas les laisser se la couler douce.

Sur ces mots, il écrasa consciencieusement les doigts du premier homme avec son talon. Le prisonnier hurla, refoulant des larmes de douleur, sous le regard dédaigneux de son collègue. La main craqua sinistrement, et l'homme ne put retenir un autre hurlement de souffrance.

-A... Arrêtez, je vous en supplie !, bégaya-t-il en pleurant. Je vais tout vous dire, alors arrêtez !

Le semi-élémentaire retira alors sa botte, pendant que le deuxième prisonnier crachait dans la terre près du supplicié.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Laurent, lâcha-t-il avec mépris. Faiblir comme ça devant ces abrutis, tu fais honte au patron !

-La ferme !, hurla le dénommé Laurent. A quoi ça nous conduirait de supporter les tortures de ces malades ?! Avec un peu de chance, ils me laisseront tranquille !

L'autre parvint à lui mettre un coup de boule, furieux. Grunlek le prit par le col, le traîna plus loin, vérifia ses attaches et lui souffla à l'oreille, tandis qu'Éden montrait les dents dans sa direction :

-Si tu ne veux pas rejoindre les cadavres de tes amis et mourir de faim et de soif parmi eux, tu devrais la boucler.

Le nain se redressa et se tourna vers la louve.

-Éden, garde-le bien. A la moindre tentative d'évasion, fais-en ton goûter.

Il s'éloigna, tandis que l'animal s'asseyait face au prisonnier en grognant méchamment, ses yeux verts braqués sur le visage déconfit de l'homme.

Laurent, encore apeuré, commença à leur raconter ce que Thorcas prévoyait de faire.

Kimi regrettait déjà d'avoir promis à ses parents de rester une semaine à la maison.

Elle s'ennuyait mortellement, loin de ses amis, avec un Internet vide et morne et un chat qui ne voulait même pas jouer.

Elle essayait de dessiner un peu pour tromper l'ennui quand elle entendit un bruit sourd dans la pièce d'à côté. Intriguée, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre pour découvrir sa mère assommée dans sa chambre, tandis qu'un homme habillé de noir lui sautait dessus.

Elle eut juste le temps d'adresser une brève pensée à ses amies avant de s'évanouir sous l'effet du chloroforme.

Enoch venait de déposer le dernier composant électronique du portail dans le coffre quand Myfan reçut un appel de Maddey, paniquée.

« -Attends, attends, calme-toi Mad', et répète doucement.

-C'est horrible Myfan... Va voir sur Youtube, par pitié, et reviens au campement au plus vite ! »

Interpellée par le ton anxieux de son amie, elle alla sur le site qui lui proposa automatiquement une vidéo pour le moins étrange et qui faisait des dizaines de vues depuis qu'elle avait été mise en ligne, il y a dix minutes.

Elle montrait Thorcas, déambulant le long d'une rangée de chaises sur lesquelles neuf personnes étaient attachées, des sacs sur la tête. Il regarda la caméra avec un sourire moqueur et lança un sinistre :

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. »

Des complices se placèrent derrière les chaises, pendant que l'elfe noir se dirigeait vers la dernière.

Ils retirèrent tous les sacs en même temps.

Myfanwi sentit un frisson de peur la glacer, tandis qu'elle reconnaissait chacun des visages à l'écran :

Tsuki, Missy, Zec, Gwen, Gryf, Tyessa et Julia, dans un sale état, regardaient la caméra d'un œil comateux.

Et il y avait pire que ça.

Sur la chaise devant Thorcas, menacée par la dague de l'elfe, se trouvait Kimi, encore inconsciente.

« Si vous ne faites pas ce que je demande, elle et tous vos amis ici présents mourront... »

* * *

 _Ahem._

 _Vous savez que c'est déconseillé de tuer l'auteur ? Oui ?_

 _Pour plus de sûreté, je vais me réfugier dans mon bunker anti-atomique avant la mise en ligne XD_

 _Encore désolée pour vous, mais la suite c'est la semaine prochaine !_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous prenne en grâce et vous fasse hiberner tout l'hiver,_

 _Tem._


	5. Réunion

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour Retour à la réalité, chapitre 5 !_

 _Je profite de ce petit mot en début de chapitre pour m'excuser de ce manque d'activités autres que cette fanfic, mais ma vie IRL est épuisante et je n'ai plus le courage d'écrire en semaine, à mon grand regret. J'arrive à peine à écrire un chapitre le week-end, et parfois quelques drabbles sur Twitter, mais bon. J'espère bientôt retrouver le temps et l'inspiration !_

 _Un énorme merci à vous pour suivre cette fanfiction, et encore un gros câlin à Hakukai pour son travail de bêta-lectrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _* retourne s'enfermer dans son bunker *_

* * *

Les filles étaient interdites devant la vidéo qui s'affichait sur le portable de Krayn.

Leurs amis.

Menacés, épuisés, dans une salle sordide et sans fenêtres.

Ils paraissaient si fragiles.

Et leurs vies dépendaient d'elles.

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient sur les joues de Maddey et de Temtaranne tandis qu'elles retournaient veiller Hakukai, allongée aux côtés de Théo et toujours inconsciente. Rubéale, revenue de sa chasse, alla frapper un tronc proche d'un poing rageur en pensant à Kimi, qu'elles avaient éloigné d'ici pour la protéger. Koschei était assise dans un coin, silencieuse, les traits tirés, pendant que Fred tentait vainement de la réconforter.

Le Joueur du Grenier culpabilisait comme jamais, et se sentait terriblement désolé d'avoir eut l'idée stupide de ramener la jeune fille chez elle. Bob et Krayn regardaient à nouveau la vidéo, cherchant et analysant les moindres détails permettant de retrouver Thorcas. Ils discuteraient stratégie au retour de Mahyar et des autres, mais savaient déjà que personne ne suivrait les exigences de cet elfe noir de malheur. Grunlek continuait de préparer le repas et les onguents pour les blessés, muet : il avait apprécié la compagnie de Kimi, et même s'il ne connaissait pas les autres, voir des innocents utilisés par leur adversaire lui était intolérable. Shin essayait de calmer Rubé, qui finit par fondre en larmes dans ses bras, le poing meurtri par l'écorce dure de l'arbre. De son côté, Théo restait couché dans la tente, concentrant toute son énergie sur sa blessure en rêvant d'étrangler ce larbin d'Akunar de ses propres mains.

Les deux prisonniers étaient prostrés dans un coin, muets depuis que Laurent avait révélé que Thorcas allait mettre en ligne cette vidéo. Ils n'en savaient pas plus, mais les aventuriers étaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient les mener à l'endroit où se terrait ce lâche preneur d'otages.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, ils s'assirent tous autour du feu, attendant le retour de leurs amis avec inquiétude.

Enoch enveloppa son fils, désormais ailé et inconscient, dans une couverture, avant de le déposer doucement dans la voiture, près d'une Myfanwi muette : la jeune femme était sous le choc, et ne disait plus un mot depuis l'appel de Maddey et la vidéo de Thorcas menaçant ses amis.

Elle se sentait terriblement coupable : c'était elle qui avait crée cette communauté, et ce paisible groupe se voyait maintenant menacé par un fou échappé d'une autre dimension.

Mahyar comprenait le silence de son amie, mais essayait de la convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute. En vérité, il culpabilisait aussi de leur avoir envoyé ce stupide lien, il y a quelques mois. Sans lui, elles n'auraient jamais disparu.

Il eut un bref sourire : oui, mais sans elles, il serait actuellement sous la coupe d'un dragon qui voulait prendre le contrôle du Cratère grâce à lui et à son pouvoir.

Enoch s'attacha à l'arrière, près de Balthazar, qui ronflait légèrement.

« -La machine est chargée.

-Bien, alors allons-y, lança Seb en démarrant la voiture. »

Ils laissèrent derrière eux le manoir victorien que le démon utilisait lors de ses séjours sur Terre, se dirigeant vers la clairière désormais familière.

La voiture arriva enfin devant les aventuriers, qui esquissèrent de pauvres sourires fatigués.

Sourires qui se transformèrent vite en expressions ahuries quand Enoch descendit du véhicule, portant un paquet d'où émergeait la chevelure brune de Balthazar.

Théo, malgré sa blessure, fut le premier à se diriger vers son ami inconscient, faisant fi de son démon de père. Quand il écarta les pans de la couverture pour s'enquérir de son état, il ne vit que les grandes ailes rouges du demi-diable. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Mahyar, qui lui promit des explications.

Malgré l'aversion de Myfanwi pour les câlins, toutes ses amies lui sautèrent au cou, avant d'observer ensemble le paladin arrachant des bras d'Enoch le pyromage évanoui.

Une scène digne d'une fanfiction Thélthazar qui les fit sourire, malgré les événements.

Une fois les voyageurs installés autour du feu avec un bol de ragoût de lapin dans les mains, le regard de ceux restés sur place se posa sur le diable, attendant des explications.

Mahyar se racla la gorge, puis se lança :

« -Il s'est avéré que mon ami Marc Gallet était en fait Enoch, le père de Balthazar. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, car j'avais « crée » le personnage d'Enoch pour qu'il lui ressemble. Il était au courant de mon ascendance magique, et avait décidé de me parler de l'univers d'où je viens, sous la forme d'un monde imaginaire pour mes créations.

-Mais... Pourquoi être venu dans ce monde ?, demanda Grunlek, perplexe et méfiant vis-à-vis du diable.

-Je suis poursuivi à travers tout le Cratère par les différentes Églises, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas de tout repos, expliqua posément Enoch. Dans ce monde, je suis bien plus tranquille, même si je suis privé de mes pouvoirs. J'ai... piraté, en quelque sorte, le flux d'énergie d'Akunar, qui permettait un lien entre le Cratère et ce monde, et j'ai pu créer mon propre portail. Malheureusement, il ne fonctionne plus désormais...

Tem intervint soudain, les sourcils froncés.

-Enoch, commença-t-elle, je veux bien qu'il y ait un lien entre nos deux « mondes »... Mais est-ce que le Cratère est situé dans une autre dimension ? Ou sur une autre planète ?

L'homme sourit, pendant que tous commençaient à émettre leurs théories, qui allaient d'un monde souterrain à une dimension parallèle, en passant même par un « Ta gueule, c'est magique » de circonstance.

-Je suppose que vous avez tous entendu parler de l'Atlantide, reprit le démon majeur, après quelques minutes de discussion.

Tous acquiescèrent, tandis qu'ils commençaient à comprendre.

-Ses premiers habitants, lassés de leurs voisins primitifs et sans magie, ont mis en commun leurs pouvoirs pour transporter leur continent dans une autre dimension, devenant les dieux désormais révérés par les habitants du Cratère. Leur ville à la technologie avancée est devenue la capitale, et les peuples se sont diversifiés au fil du temps...

Les yeux de tout l'auditoire brillaient devant cette histoire qui rendait réel un des plus grands mythes de l'humanité.

-Wow, souffla Maddey, sidérée.

Après un temps d'émerveillement, Mahyar reprit.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il me semble qu'on a des amis à sauver...

Les sourires disparurent, les regards se firent graves, et tous se tournèrent vers le MJ.

-Les réclamations de Thorcas sont simples : on se livre à lui, et il libère ses prisonniers. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne tiendra pas parole...

-Surtout qu'on a Haku qui est blessée et encore inconsciente, murmura Koschei en regardant son amie. Et moi, qui tient à peine debout...

-C'est beaucoup trop risqué de les attaquer de front, déclara Théo. Ils se sont sûrement préparés, et sont probablement en surnombre.

Une voix faible retentit alors.

-Sauf que cet abruti n'a pas prévu une chose...

Balthazar se releva de ses couvertures, et fit lentement battre ses ailes, qui semblaient persister. Il semblait, à la joie de tout le monde, maître de son corps et de son esprit. Il sourit et lâcha un sardonique :

-Ils ne savent pas à quel point on est déterminés quand on s'y met. »

Kimi ouvrit les yeux, blottie dans un coin d'une pièce sombre. Tout de suite, elle sentit l'étreinte chaleureuse de Tsuki, qui l'avait veillée depuis qu'ils avaient fini de tourner la vidéo.

« -Kimi, enfin !

-On... Où est-ce que je suis ?!

La benjamine de la fanbase contempla les murs humides et sans fenêtre de la salle, ainsi que ses occupants.

Missy dormait, un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Julia. Gwen essayait d'ouvrir en vain la porte de leur cellule, s'acharnant à donner des coups d'épaule inutiles sur le métal froid. Zec contemplait les gonds avec Gryf, tentant de déceler une faiblesse, ou toute autre chose utile pour eux. Kiell et Tyessa tentaient de se réchauffer, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'adolescente et Tsuki essaya de la rassurer, un air désolé sur le visage.

-T'en fais pas, la police va nous retrouver... De toute façon, celui qui nous a enlevé a été assez stupide pour montrer publiquement qu'il nous détenait. D'ailleurs, il adressait un message à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Aucune idée. Il me semble que cet abruti s'appelle Thorcas.

Kimi se surprit à sourire.

-Je crois savoir à qui il voulait adresser son message. Et crois-moi, ce maudit elfe va avoir la raclée de sa vie. »

Ses amies revenues et les aventuriers ne la laisseraient pas tomber, elle le savait.

Elle avait confiance.

« -Tout se passe comme prévu, boss, déclara un soldat en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Les cibles ont vu la vidéo.

-Les connaissant, ils vont encore établir un plan stupide pour libérer leurs amis, sourit Thorcas d'un air carnassier. Ces civils ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité.

-Devons-nous passer à la phase 4 du plan, boss ?, demanda le soldat.

-Oui, lâcha l'elfe noir. Vous pouvez les exécuter, tous les neuf. »

* * *

…

 _Je vais me créer un bunker DANS mon bunker je crois._

 _Je survivrai pas à ma semaine sinon._

 _Encore une fois, il est fort déconseillé de me tuer, alors posez vos couteaux/fourchettes/extincteurs._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous garde de glisser dans la neige,_

 _Tem._


	6. Evasion

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _Salut tout le monde !_

… _C'est bon, je peux sortir de mon énième bunker le temps de vous filer le chapitre 6 ?_

 _Merci._

 _On a dépassé les 500, c'est énorme, merci :D_

 _Un gros gros câlin à Hakukai, ma beta, et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Un jour je vous offrirai un cookie chacun !_

 _En attendant, bonne lecture !_

 _(et promis, cette fois vous n'allez pas vouloir me tuer... enfin, ça reste à voir)_

* * *

Balthazar ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par la lueur du soleil déclinant lentement dans le ciel.

Son crâne le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il sentait le mince filet de magie qui régnait dans la clairière : une sensation familière et rassurante. Par contre, son dos lui semblait bizarre, comme si les muscles avaient bougés...

Couché sur le ventre, il fit jouer délicatement les muscles de ses omoplates, et sentit un ample mouvement derrière lui, accompagné du bruit d'une étoffe qui claque au vent.

Il jeta un œil dans son dos, surpris, et resta bouche bée.

Des ailes.

Grandes, majestueuses.

Démoniaques.

Il avait des ailes et pouvait les contrôler, alors qu'il était sous sa forme humaine.

Le demi-diable regarda autour de lui, étonné que personne ne le remarque, ailes déployées.

Il était allongé dans un lit près de la tente du campement, pendant que plus loin, tous s'activaient avec fébrilité.

Théo, un pansement sur l'épaule, désarmait Bob, qui lâcha son épée d'entraînement avec un grognement de douleur et d'irritation.

« -Tiens plus fermement ton épée !, criait le paladin. Et améliore le placement de tes pieds, c'est ridiculement facile de te bousculer !

-Théo, ménage-le un peu, intervint doucement Hakukai, il n'a pas ta carrure...

-Ouais, mais je voulais m'échauffer après ma « pause », et là c'est même pas un challenge, lâcha le chevalier en faisant des moulinets avec son épée.

La blessée se remettait peu à peu de sa blessure au cou, et profitait de sa convalescence pour observer les combats qui prenaient place dans la clairière.

Après l'attaque de Thorcas, il était devenu évident que ceux qui n'avaient pas été dans le Cratère devaient savoir se défendre, et leur formation aux armes avait été accélérée.

-Je préférais m'entraîner avec Maddey, bougeonna le youtuber en ramassant sa lame.

-Tu ne choisiras pas ton adversaire lors de ton combat, clama l'inquisiteur, sûr de lui. Autant te préparer à affronter un adversaire plus grand que toi.

La jeune femme, une étincelle amusée dans le regard, alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Bob, qui eut un sourire malicieux avant de hocher la tête.

Les deux combattants se remirent en garde, et le plus fin, au lieu d'encaisser l'attaque comme précédemment, se baissa brusquement et fondit sur Théo. Le paladin, surpris par la disparition de son adversaire, plus rapide, ne vit pas Bob qui fonçait sur son torse, et s'écrasa à terre après l'impact. Le gamer pointa sa lame vers le cou de l'inquisiteur et lui adressa un regard amusé, pendant que Haku riait à n'en plus pouvoir devant la mine déconfite de Théo, malgré la souffrance que cela lui causait.

Grunlek, qui passait par là, lança joyeusement aux deux hommes :

-Je vois que tu as retenu mes leçons, Bob !

-En même temps, si tu utilises des techniques de pugilat comme le nain…, grommela le paladin, de mauvaise foi. »

Les quatre personnes finirent par remarquer le regard un peu étonné de Balthazar, qui semblait un peu perdu. Sentiment qui s'accrut quand le pyromage vit Enoch sortir de la tente, et regarder ses ailes avec des yeux étonnés.

L'air soulevé par ses ailes, qui battaient mécaniquement dans son dos, faisait doucement voler les mèches folles du demi-diable, qui articula un « Bordel, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?! » qui résonna dans toute la clairière, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Le soldat se dirigeait lentement vers la cellule, partagé : tuer les neuf prisonniers ? Vraiment ?

Il se plaça devant la porte et respira un bon coup, tenant la crosse de son pistolet d'une main tremblante. Il devait les mener dans la cour et les abattre un par un. Une première pour lui, nouvelle recrue de la mafia.

Les paroles des condamnés filtrèrent au travers de la porte, et l'homme se surprit à écouter. Il n'entendait presque rien, si ce n'est que des bribes d'une conversation :

« Kimi... Espoir ! Mahyar... les filles ! S'évader... »

Mahyar ?!

Kimi ?!

Non...

L'arme lui échappa des mains et vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit mat, tandis que son propriétaire tomba assis au sol, hébété : il n'avait pas participé ni vu la vidéo, et ne connaissait pas l'identité de ces prisonniers à abattre.

Après un temps de réflexion, il bondit sur ses pieds et entra dans la cellule avec empressement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Les neuf prisonniers le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« -Je..., balbutia l'homme en se tournant vers la fille qui lui semblait la plus jeune. Kimi ? C'est bien toi, Kimisukiro ?

Kimi hocha la tête, à la fois méfiante et surprise : pourquoi, et surtout comment, cet homme connaissait son pseudo ?

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de l'homme, qui vint soudain la prendre dans ses bras.

-Désolé mais... Ah, c'est sûr, tu ne peux pas me reconnaître, comprit l'homme. C'est moi Peter Queen, votre reviewer anonyme !

Tous comprirent soudain que cet homme, un de leur geôliers, connaissait leur travail, et semblait de leur côté. Ils échangèrent des regards soulagés, avant de se présenter à Peter, qui ressemblait à un gamin le jour de Noël.

-Comment vous avez atterri ici ?, demanda Peter après avoir recouvré son calme.

-Longue histoire, soupira Kimi.

-Vous me raconterez en route, sourit le reviewer en jouant avec ses clefs.

-Tu vas nous sortir de là ?, demanda Tsuki, pleine d'espoir.

-Disons que je vais essayer, tempéra le geôlier. Je devais vous mener à l'extérieur pour vous exécuter, alors on a peut-être une chance... »

Dix minutes plus tard, une colonne de prisonniers, menée par Peter, avançait docilement jusqu'à un coin de la cour bétonnée, sous la menace d'un pistolet. Les prisonniers s'alignèrent contre le mur haut de trois mètres sous l'œil vigilant d'un garde.

Peter Queen chargea le pistolet et tira.

En direction de celui qui surveillait la cour.

Les prisonniers, leurs liens factices enlevés, se faisaient déjà la courte échelle pour passer au-dessus du mur.

Les dix échappés, une fois en dehors du périmètre de la base de Thorcas, coururent s'abriter dans la forêt proche, encouragés par le bruit de l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée suite à leur évasion.

Haletants, couverts de boue et d'égratignures, ils se sentaient incroyablement vivants. Ils se stoppèrent à deux kilomètres de leur prison, se reposèrent un instant, avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois sous la conduite de Kimi et Peter.

Rassemblés autour du feu, les aventuriers, les youtubers et la fanbase mangeaient en parlant de tout et de rien. Le sujet de conversation principal ce soir était les ailes de leur ami, qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait-il pu se produire. Enoch, son père, était aussi perplexe que lui : malgré sa longue vie et ses incessants voyages, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Uune coexistence parfaite entre le démon et l'humain. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à observer Balthazar qui tentait de décoller, et avaient finalement assisté à son magnifique envol, qui s'était terminé de façon brutale dans un sapin non loin.

« Au moins, avait lâché Mahyar entre deux éclats de rire, il volait. »

Mais le souvenir de leurs amis captifs continuait de les hanter. Shin avait eu beau interroger leurs prisonniers, ils ne voulaient pas leur dire où se trouvait le repère de Thorcas, prétextant qu'ils ne savaient pas où se terrait leur maître.

Krayn avait envoyé un message à chaque membre de la fanbase encore libre de ses mouvements, leur intimant une prudence accrue avec « ce malade qui se fait passer pour un elfe ». Cela brisait le cœur des filles de voir les messages de leurs amis auteurs sans pouvoir leur répondre, et préféraient ne pas y penser : de toute façon, elles ne pourraient pas passer leur vie dans cette clairière...

Leurs pensées furent brusquement interrompues quand un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, couverts de boue et de vêtements déchirés arriva dans le campement paisible.

A leur tête, un homme au visage inconnu, habillé de noir comme les sous-fifres de Thorcas et qui portait sur son dos une Kimi épuisée.

Les nouveaux venus restèrent interdits quelques instants, contemplant les visages surpris des membres de la fanbase, du cast et des aventuriers.

Ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe, vidés, tandis que tous se précipitaient vers eux, un soulagement indescriptible faisant rayonner leur visage.

* * *

 _C'est bon, z'êtes contents ? XD_

 _Je suis une auteure sadique, mais pas au point de faire mourir mes amis, enfin !_

 _J'espère que mon plot twist vous a plu ^^_

 _Je vois vos airs déçus, couteaux et pelles en main... Vous en faites pas, y'a encore 4 chapitres où je pourrai vous lâcher du bon cliffanger ;)_

 _Qu'Euthanasie réchauffe votre petit cœur (si vous en avez encore un),_

 _Tem._


	7. Péparation

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _BUNK !_

 _BUNK !_

 _BUNK !_

 _Ah ? C'est l'heure de Retour à la réalité chapitre 7 ?_

 _Salut tout le monde ^^_

 _Alors oui, je consolide mon bunker... Mais rassurez-vous, pas pour tout de suite ! Non, pour la suite et fin..._

 _AHEM_

 _Encore un grand merci à vous de lire ce que je fais (et de ne pas me tuer), et gros câlin à Hakukai, ma bêta :)  
_

 _Bon, je retourne bricoler !_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Le campement débordait d'activité.

Cela faisait trois jours que les fugitifs étaient arrivés en piètre état dans cette clairière, vidés. Leurs amis avaient monté une deuxième tente pour les laisser se reposer de leur périple dans la forêt, et les rescapés se remettaient plutôt bien : les blessures n'étaient pas plus graves que des égratignures ou des hématomes sans importance, et les dix nouveaux venus étaient désormais sur pied.

Temtaranne avait retrouvé avec bonheur ses deux compagnes de la Team Nain, Tsuki et Missy, et s'était empressée de leur faire rencontrer Krayn mais surtout Grunlek : les deux jeunes femmes étaient aux anges, et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à écouter les trois habitants de la clairière leur raconter leurs aventures.

Balthazar, plus à l'aise avec ses ailes, tentait toujours de décoller et d'atterrir proprement : Bob, Myfanwi, Gwen et Tyessa prenaient grand plaisir à l'observer tournoyer dans le ciel, et à rire de ses chutes peu glorieuses dans des buissons non loin du campement. Le pyromage se faisait cependant un plaisir de leur conter ce qu'il avait appris à l'Académie des mages, pendant que ses amis retiraient les épines de ronces de son dos, et initia les nouvelles venues au jeu d'osselets.

Maddey tentait d'apprendre à Julia et Zec à tenir correctement une épée, mais ses camarades semblaient sceptiques quant à leurs capacités à battre un adversaire comme Théo, qui s'échauffait non loin avec Fred. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme leur apprit que Bob avait réussi à le mettre à terre que les deux aînés de la fanbase se jetèrent par surprise sur le paladin, lame au clair, avant de se faire proprement botter les fesses. L'inquisiteur, compatissant, leur enseigna ensuite des techniques de méditation capables d'accélérer la guérison.

Shin, perturbé par le nombre de personnes vivant désormais à ses côtés, se laissa finalement attendrir par Kiell, qui apprit le maniement d'un arc en compagnie de Hakukai et Rubéale, qui la sauvèrent à maintes reprises des flèches aux trajectoires improbables de Seb : les mésaventures du youtuber avec son arc étaient parfois dangereuses, mais toujours hilarantes. Assis un peu plus loin, Mahyar ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui crier parfois un magnifique « Échec critique Seb ! », avant de se replonger dans les cartes et les plans avec son groupe.

Rassemblés autour du MJ, Kimi, Gryf, Koschei et Peter Queen discutaient stratégie : la jeune fille était soulagée d'être de retour avec ses amis, et indiquait le chemin parcouru depuis la base de Thorcas à l'homme au bouc. Koschei, encore un peu faible sur ses jambes, marquait sur un carnet toutes les informations utiles contre leur ennemi. Et puis il y avait les garçons, qui fanboyaient allègrement sur Mahyar, des étoiles dans les yeux. Peter réussit à retrouver son calme et à dire tout ce qu'il savait sur le nombre de soldats et les réactions probables de celui qui manifestement dirigeait la mafia, mais Gryf, devant son « maître absolu », perdait tout ses moyens.

Enoch, dans un coin calme de la clairière, finissait les derniers réglages pour son portail permettant de voyager jusqu'au Cratère. Un voyant coloré lui indiquait l'énergie magique présente dans la clairière : la magie était beaucoup plus importante ici que dans son manoir, mais il n'y en avait toujours pas assez pour démarrer le portail.

Assis dans l'herbe au milieu des composants électroniques, il réfléchissait à un moyen d'accumuler assez d'énergie pour faire fonctionner l'arche métallique.

Son regard se posa alors sur le téléphone de Krayn, qui affichait un symbole clignotant indiquant qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

Le « Eureka » du démon porta dans toute la clairière.

L'elfe noir fulminait.

Neuf prisonniers et un de ses hommes évanouis dans la nature !

Dix vies qui échappaient à sa main sadique et à sa base hérissée de barbelés.

Dans une pulsion rageuse, il prit le pistolet à sa ceinture et tira sur le garde de la cour, qui avait survécu à sa blessure à l'abdomen causée par Peter : la balle pulvérisa le genou gauche de l'homme, qui hurla de douleur en s'effondrant au sol.

Son chef s'approcha, un sourire dément barrant son visage, et tira sur le genou droit de son subordonné, qui hurla de plus belle. Le sang se répandit sur le sol en béton, pendant que la victime gémissait, sous l'œil indifférent des autres soldats.

« -Des gamins …, grondait Thorcas, tu t'es fait doubler par des gamins !

-Je peux tout expliquer ! Je...

Une balle se logea dans le crâne du garde, qui s'immobilisa avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase.

-Rassemblez toutes les troupes, siffla Thorcas, mauvais. La clairière de ces abrutis sera rasée demain. Celui qui me rapporte la tête de Mahyar Shakeri et celle du traître connu sous le pseudo de Peter Queen sera récompensé.

Son regard froid se posa sur ses hommes, immobiles.

-Virez-moi ce cadavre et allez vous préparer, ordonna l'elfe. »

Pendant que les soldats débarrassaient le corps de leur ancien coéquipier, Thorcas fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ses bottes, qui avaient trempées dans le sang de ce garde abattu de sang-froid, laissaient de sinistres empreintes rouges sur le sol.

« -Une pile de magie ?, demanda Krayn, sceptique.

Le sourire radieux du diable semblait inquiéter tout le monde.

-Oui ! Le métal qui forme l'arche est particulier : il est capable de retenir l'énergie magique assez longtemps, et nous permettrait d'allumer le portail. Il suffit juste de garder les pièces importantes.

-Ce que je ne m'explique pas, commença Balthazar, c'est pourquoi tu tiens tant à réparer le portail et à nous aider avec.

Son père prit un air peiné.

-Je suis bloqué dans cette dimension, et toi aussi. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, j'aime mes enfants, et je ne veux que leur bien. Ta condition de demi-diable est dangereuse dans cet univers sans magie, et tu risques de perdre le contrôle.

-Et alors ?, lâcha le pyromage, sur les nerfs. J'ai réussi à le reprendre, et j'y ai même gagné des ailes !

Ces paroles mirent Enoch dans une rage noire, et tous ceux qui étaient réunis autour du père et du fils s'écartèrent un peu, apeurés.

-Inconscient, cracha le diable, hors de lui. Tu as gagné des ailes, et alors ?! A la prochaine transformation, tu écoperas peut-être avec une jambe de diable, et une seulement ! Ta part sombre n'est pas un jouet ! Tu veux vraiment avoir des meurtres d'innocents sur la conscience, comme moi ?

Balthazar regrettait amèrement ses paroles sous le regard dur de son père, et tous les autres comprirent une chose : Enoch n'était pas le monstre sans cœur que tout le monde croyait être.

Grunlek posa son bras de chair sur celui du diable et dit d'un ton calme :

-On peut réfléchir à ce genre de dispositif, en effet. Avec les filles et Krayn, on peut sûrement bricoler ça ! »

Les paroles avisées du nain calmèrent le jeu, et Enoch s'éloigna en compagnie de l'ingénieur en direction du portail, laissant Balthazar seul avec ses amis muets.

Les occupations habituelles de cette troupe hétéroclite reprirent pour le reste de la journée : Shin, Seb, Haku, Rubé et Kiell se chargèrent de la chasse et du repas, Grunlek et son groupe étant trop occupés avec Enoch pour s'occuper de la nourriture.

Le métal de l'armature du portail fut fondu, et au coucher du soleil, la Team Nain et le diable présentèrent avec une certaine fierté un bloc carré de vingt centimètres de côté qui semblait faire vibrer l'air ambiant. Ses créateurs affirmèrent qu'une nuit suffirait à la charger suffisamment pour le voyage. Par contre, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient transportés dans un coin aléatoire du Cratère, l'ancien portail du monde des aventuriers ayant été détruit dans l'éboulement suivant la mort d'Akunar.

Tous allèrent donc se coucher, excités à la perspective de retourner dans ce monde magique si attrayant pour ceux venant du nôtre.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Shin fut réveillé par des bruits étranges dans cette forêt, d'ordinaire si calme.

Des cris.

Des bruits de moteur.

Des bottes martelant le sol.

Des fusils qu'on arme.

L'archer réveilla tous ses compagnons, et tout le monde sortit des tentes, armes en main.

Ils comprirent bien vite qu'ils étaient encerclés par les hommes de Thorcas.

* * *

 _Sur ce..._

 _Je vais retourner dans mon bunker avant que les choses ne se gâtent ^^'_

 _J'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plu :D_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous garde de chopper un rhume,_

 _Tem._


	8. Bataille

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _Salut tout le monde :D_

 _Enfin, la dernière ligne droite ! L'avant avant dernier chapitre ! Celui où mon bunker va commencer à subir vos attaques enragées !_

 _Je vous rappelle encore une fois que me tuer n'est vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas conseillé si vous voulez voir la suite et fin..._

 _En tout cas, merci de suivre cette fanfic, et merci à Hakukai pour la corriger :)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les phares des véhicules de leurs ennemis déchiraient l'obscurité de la nuit, qui commençait à s'effacer à l'est au profit du soleil.

Les vingt occupants de la clairière se tenaient devant leurs tentes, armes au poing et regards déterminés sur les soldats leur faisant face.

Flanqué de deux combattants, Thorcas s'avança lentement vers le groupe d'aventuriers. Mahyar en fit de même, accompagné par Peter et Myfanwi. Les deux hommes se rencontrèrent au milieu de l'étendue dégagée.

« -Alors, on vient me faire une proposition de paix ?, lança l'elfe noir d'un air mauvais. Dommage, je n'accepte pas la reddition de mes ennemis, surtout quand je leur cours après depuis des mois.

-Nous ? Nous rendre ?, siffla le MJ d'un ton dur. Plutôt mourir.

-Oh, ça tombe bien, c'est ce qui va vous arriver, lâcha Thorcas en ricanant. Akunar était trop faible et vous a sous estimés, mais je ne ferai pas cette erreur. Préparez-vous à rejoindre vos ancêtres, mortels. »

Cet échange terminé, tous rentrèrent dans leur camp en fulminant. Ulcéré par la détermination et l'absence de peur qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de l'homme au bouc, l'elfe ordonna à un groupe de soldats de se mettre en position. Ils prirent leurs lance-flammes et se postèrent devant leur chef, qui se délectait à l'avance du spectacle de ces sales humains brûlant devant ses yeux … Sauf que lorsque le groupe ennemi compte deux personnes d'origine démoniaque dans leurs rangs, ces fusils capables de lâcher de petites langues de flammes paraissent plutôt inefficaces.

Balthazar, ses ailes claquant au vent, et Enoch, qui surveillait son fils du coin de l'œil, s'avancèrent lentement vers l'escouade tenant les lance-flammes. Ceux-ci ouvrirent le feu, attirant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres des deux démons.

Un claquement des doigts du diable ouvrit la terre sous les pieds des soldats, et des fissures s'échappèrent des flammes autrement plus grandes que celles des fusils. Balthazar déploya ses ailes et se mit à voler à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, avant de concentrer une immense boule de feu dans ses mains. Ses bras se couvrirent d'écailles pourpres lorsqu'il la lança vers Thorcas, attirant sur lui les yeux anxieux de ses amis.

L'elfe noir contemplait les corps brûlés de ses soldats, sidéré : malgré le manque de magie de cet univers, ils arrivaient à déclencher des attaques aussi puissantes ?! Il esquiva la boule de feu de justesse, et le camion derrière lui se consuma d'un coup, faisant fuir les soldats autour.

Ceux-ci, devant les démonstrations magiques de leurs ennemis, faisaient moins les fiers, et tenaient leurs fusils en tremblant. Mais ils se ruèrent tout de même vers la vingtaine de personnes en face quand leur chef l'ordonna d'un ton rageur, de peur de subir le même destin que le garde de la cour.

Théo, épée en main, hurla ses dernières recommandations à ses compagnons.

« -... Et surtout, ne les laissez pas vous séparer !

-Théo, je..., balbutia Zec. On a une chance de s'en sortir au moins ?

Le paladin lui tapa dans le dos et sourit.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira, Zec. »

Tous poussèrent un cri guerrier avant qu'une partie du groupe ne fonce sur l'ennemi. Les archers reculèrent de quelques pas, armèrent leurs arcs et arbalètes et tirèrent une première salve de flèches, ou de carreaux dans le cas d'Hakukai. Presque tous firent mouche, et quatre soldats s'effondrèrent. Irrité par son échec, Seb attrapa la dague passée à sa ceinture et décida d'aller se battre au corps-à-corps, sous l'œil inquiet de Shin.

La plupart des soldats n'étaient pas équipés de fusils, leur stock d'armes et de munitions étant trop faibles, et se battaient avec des matraques ou même des épées.

Balthazar et Enoch continuaient de faire des ravages dans les rangs ennemis, le père par la magie, le fils grâce aux griffes ornant désormais ses mains. Myfanwi, hache en main, découpait soigneusement toute chair ennemie passant à sa portée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tyessa restait dans le sillage de son amie, achevant les hommes survivants aux attaques de celle-ci grâce à sa dague effilée. Un peu plus loin, Bob s'amusait comme un fou à assommer ceux qui osaient l'attaquer, accompagné de Gwen, passée maître dans l'art d'enfoncer sa rapière dans le ventre de ses adversaires. Les deux nouvelles ne se posaient pas de questions quant au fait de tuer des gens. Ils attaquaient, elles se défendaient.

Grunlek profitait de sa petite taille pour porter des coups bas aux attaquants, les laissant à la merci de Tsuki et Missy, qui se chargeaient de leur briser proprement la nuque. Krayn, armé d'une courte épée, taillait dans tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du mafieux, s'enfonçant sans s'en rendre compte dans les rangs ennemis. Temtaranne couvrait les arrières de la troupe, au cas où des petits malins auraient la mauvaise idée de se glisser derrière eux. Si petits malins il y avait, ils se faisaient trancher la gorge par la druidesse. Éden se jetait sur les ennemis, ses crocs déchirant vêtements et peau.

Maddey, animée par une énergie guerrière sans précédent, s'enfonçait dans les rangs, déterminée à tuer le responsable de leurs malheurs une bonne fois pour toutes. Théo la suivait de près, animé par la même fièvre combattante, repoussant efficacement ses ennemis avec son bouclier et son épée, qui brillait de mille feux. Fred, tenant la lance du paladin, assenait de puissants coups autour de lui, couvrant Julia et Zec. Ces derniers avaient cessé de peser le pour et le contre de leurs actions quelques minutes après le début du combat, se persuadant d'être en cas de légitime défense.

Mahyar était immobile au centre d'une masse de soldats, des tentacules obscures émanant de son corps et venant toucher les soldats assez fous pour l'attaquer. Ceux ayant le malheur d'être effleurés par ces appendices de brume tombaient aussitôt au sol, pris de convulsions. Gryf, le regard admiratif devant les pouvoirs du MJ, se chargeait des chanceux épargnés par les tentacules. Kimi, armée d'une dague, combattait les soldats pensant à tord qu'elle était une proie facile. Koschei, ayant retrouvé en partie ses réflexes de voleuse, passait telle une ombre entre les ennemis, qui tombaient comme des mouches autour d'elle. Enfin, Peter Queen massacrait sans remords ses anciens compagnons, espérant atteindre Thorcas et lui assener le coup qui l'enverra une bonne fois pour toutes dans l'autre monde.

Les groupes s'étaient mélangés sous le nombre d'ennemis qui affluaient. Les aventuriers étaient puissants, mais peu nombreux face à l'armé de Thorcas.

Et forcément, dans une bataille, il y a des pertes dans les deux camps.

Koschei ne vit pas le coup de poing arriver, occupée à trancher la gorge d'un ennemi. Elle tomba au sol, sonnée, alors que celui qui l'avait frappé pointait un fusil sur elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, à la fois terrifiée et sereine : la mort frappait aveuglément, et il fallait bien qu'elle succombe un jour ou l'autre. La détonation retentit à ses oreilles alors qu'elle repensait à ses amis se battant à ses côtés, leur souhaitant un avenir meilleur que le sien.

Mais la douleur ne vint pas. Surprise, Kosch' rouvrit les yeux et aperçut avec horreur Gwen, qui s'était jetée entre elle et son agresseur. Son amie, étendue à ses pieds, agonisait, un trou sanglant dans sa poitrine. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue tandis qu'elle prit la main de la mourante. Le bruit de l'arme qu'on recharge parvint à ses oreilles, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, préférant murmurer des paroles rassurantes à Gwen, qui mourut le sourire aux lèvres.

Le fusil tira encore une fois vers la voleuse, mais la balle toucha alors Maddey, qui eut tout de même le temps de tuer le tireur avant de s'effondrer, un trou béant dans l'abdomen. Koschei crut à une malédiction et fondit en larmes, mais la main de son amie, blafarde, attrapa son poignet.

« -Ce n'est que... Justice, Kosch'...

-Justice de quoi, hein ?!, hurla la jeune femme, en pleurs.

-C'est... Ma faute si tu as été frappée par... Akunar et rendue tétraplégique...

-Mais j'ai été soignée, Maddey..., sanglota Koschei, effondrée.

-Oui mais j'ai... toujours eu une dette envers toi, acheva la blessée avant de fermer les yeux et de s'immobiliser à jamais. »

La voleuse contempla les cadavres de ses deux amies, puis sa dague tachée du sang de ses ennemis. A son goût, il n'y en avait pas assez sur l'arme...

Elle sécha ses larmes, attrapa la lame et se releva, bien décidée à venger la mort de ses amies.

Elle se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille avec une rage sauvage.

Le combat cessa soudain, et tous se tournèrent vers Thorcas, qui avait hurlé à tout le monde de le regarder.

Les aventuriers se figèrent, saisis par la peur. Entre les mains de l'elfe noir se trouvait Krayn, couvert de sang et paniqué.

La poigne de l'elfe se resserra sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de se débattre et de s'enfuir.

Piégé.

Leur ennemi cracha quelques mots, que tous ceux se trouvant dans la clairière entendirent distinctement.

« Que cela vous serve d'exemple, mortels. »

La dague de l'elfe se planta dans la gorge du streamer, qui s'effondra dans un râle d'agonie devant les yeux de tous.

* * *

 _Je vous entends déjà frapper les parois de mon bunker._

 _J'ai peur._

 _Je... Ouais, ok, je suis UN PEU désolée..._

 _Pardon._

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 9._

 _Qu'Euthanasie me laisse enfin buter Thorcas,_

 _Tem._


	9. Final

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Wah, ça fait un bail !_

 _Désolée pour mon absence, entre ma vie IRL énergivore et une baisse d'inspiration, je le sentais pas… Jusqu'à il y a trois minutes où j'ai décidé de rallumer mon ordi et de vous livrer la fin de l'épopée que j'écris depuis la rentrée de septembre. Eh oui, ce chapitre est le dernier, il ne manque plus que l'épilogue et ce sera fini._

 _Je ne pensais pas attirer autant de gens sur cette histoire, surtout avec autant de personnages tirés d'une fanbase que tout le monde ne connaît pas. Plus de 1000 vues sur les trois fanfics sur cet univers (je compte Étrangers au Cratère bien sûr), vous êtes de grands malades !_

 _En tout cas, merci d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps. En plus, je publie ça pile pour mes 6 mois dans la fanbase, si c'est pas beau !  
_

 _C'est bon de vous revoir :)_

 _Oh, et n'espérez pas que j'épargne des gens._

 _Muhahaha._

 _Encore un énorme merci à Hakukai pour sa correction :3_

 _Bonne lecture ^^ !_

* * *

Le silence de la clairière éclata brusquement sous les hurlements de rage et de désespoir des amis de Krayn, tandis que le bruit lourd et mat du cadavre touchant le sol fit naître quelques sourires moqueurs dans les rangs ennemis. Sourires qui disparurent bientôt devant les regards pleins de haine des survivants.

Les combats reprirent de plus belle, les bras des aventuriers animés par la froide vengeance que leur inspirait la mort de leur précieux ami.

Bob, malgré une blessure au flanc et les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, combattait rageusement tout ce qui se présentait devant lui, suivi de près par Tyessa, qui faisait de même. Myfanwi écumait, maniant à deux mains sa fidèle hache, murmurant inlassablement entre ses dents serrées qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de tuer Krayn. Balthazar continuait à taillader avec ses griffes effilées tout soldat assez fou ou téméraire pour s'approcher de lui, efficacement secondé par Enoch. Le démon ne connaissait pas la victime de l'elfe, mais la tristesse que sa mort avait allumé dans le regard de ses compagnons suffisait à ce qu'il fasse rôtir joyeusement tout homme à sa portée.

Après réflexion, il avait soudain compris pourquoi il pouvait utiliser sa magie ici, malgré le manque.

Mahyar.

Mahyar et sa capacité d'augmenter les appétences de ses alliés, qu'Akunar recherchait par-dessus tout.

Mahyar qui faisait des ravages dans les rangs ennemis, accablé par la disparition soudaine de son ami. L'homme au bouc était entouré d'une aura sombre et crépitante, si bien que même Gryf n'osait pas l'approcher. L'admirateur du MJ se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait, handicapé par une profonde blessure au bras. Kimi se battait non loin avec l'énergie du désespoir, sa main tailladée par un soldat lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Plus loin, Peter Queen tuait sans remords les soldats, le regard fixé sur le responsable de leurs malheurs, mais aussi sur l'ombre qui s'en rapprochait.

Profitant de la confusion suivant la mort du streamer, Temtaranne en avait profité pour s'enfoncer dans les rangs ennemis, et bondit sur l'elfe noir, un cri haineux aux lèvres. Thorcas dégaina son sabre d'un mouvement fluide et frappa d'estoc la druidesse, qui s'écrasa sur le sol en crachant du sang. Le cri de Tsuki, qui combattait non loin, résonna entre les arbres de la forêt entourant leur refuge. Préoccupée par le sort de son amie, qui était laissée pour morte à quelques mètres de leur ennemi, elle ne vit pas le sabre arriver, et une fulgurante douleur à l'avant bras la fit tomber à genoux en hurlant de plus belle. La cosplayeuse ne dût sa survie que grâce à l'arrivée de Missy, qui, malgré une blessure à l'abdomen, tua d'un coup sec l'agresseur de son amie. Grunlek continuait à frapper de son bras mécanique tous les ennemis passant à sa portée, tandis qu'Éden tournoyait autour de son ami, plantant ses crocs acérés dans les membres des soldats essayant de le prendre à revers.

Fred titubait, le sang coulant de sa blessure au front l'empêchant de voir convenablement. Dans le doute, il tapait sur tout ce qui essayait de l'agresser, jugeant que c'était des ennemis. Ce qu'il vit très bien cependant, c'est un des soldats planter son sabre dans l'épaule de Zec, qui hurla de douleur. Le sang du youtuber ne fit qu'un tour et il chargea en criant pour aider son ami. Julia se battait aux côtés de Théo, qui faisait tournoyer son épée avec un calme guerrier, tranchant bras, jambes et têtes.

Mais le paladin remarqua du coin de l'œil Hakukai à terre, surplombée par un soldat armé d'un sabre. La jeune femme était sans défense, apeurée, et le bras levé du soldat n'augurait rien de bon. En un instant, le chevalier fut devant l'élémentaire, qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Le sabre ennemi s'abaissa en même temps que l'épée bénie par la Lumière transperçait le mafieux. Une fleur de sang rouge s'épanouit dans le dos de Théo, devant l'air horrifié de l'arbalétrière. Le paladin s'effondra à ses pieds, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

L'élémentaire d'Air se redressa lentement, le souffle coupé par la vision horrible de son ami, ses yeux désormais immobiles tournés vers le ciel où réside son dieu. Les mains tremblantes, elle abaissa d'un geste presque tendre les paupières du paladin tombé au combat, reprit son arbalète et, les yeux embués de larmes et les épaules courbées par la culpabilité, se fit la promesse qu'aucun de ces soldats ne repartirait vivant d'ici tant qu'elle serait vivante.

Shin avait assisté à la mort de son ami, et réprima un lourd sanglot pour se concentrer sur Seb : le youtuber exécutait des moulinets plutôt efficaces avec son poignard, tranchant la gorge de ses adversaires sans hésitation. L'archer élémentaire envoya une flèche de glace qui cloua au sol un soldat qui essayait de prendre à revers le métalleux, qui lui adressa un bref sourire de reconnaissance avant de retourner au combat. Rubéale et Kiell se défendaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, rendant au triple les éraflures qu'elles collectionnaient.

Une voiture de Thorcas, touchée par l'incendie provoqué par la boule de feu d'Enoch, explosa tout près des combattants. Des morceaux brûlants de métal volèrent dans toutes les directions, faisant beaucoup de dommages collatéraux. Une dizaine de soldats s'effondra, mortellement blessés. Myfanwi en prit un dans le bras, mais Julia, qui combattait près de cette voiture, eut la gorge tranchée par un des éclats. Elle fut rattrapée par Zec, et mourut dans les bras du MJ horrifié.

Peter, harassé, couvert de sang, finit par s'immobiliser : son regard se posa sur Thorcas, qui exhortait ses soldats non loin. La lassitude l'avait envahi soudainement.

Il en avait assez de voir mourir des gens autour de lui.

Sur le corps d'un soldat à ses pieds, il récupéra une grenade. Une simple grenade.

Il fonça sur le responsable de ce chaos en dégoupillant l'objet, et agrippa violemment l'elfe noir avec une force nouvelle.

« -Lâche moi, traître !, grogna Thorcas en essayant de se dégager de son emprise mortelle.

-Oh non, enfoiré, souffla Peter en lui montrant la grenade dégoupillée avec un sourire. Toi et moi on se paye un aller simple pour les Enfers... »

Le hurlement de terreur de l'ancien sous-fifre d'Akunar fit stopper les combats, et tous purent assister à l'explosion de l'homme qui pourrissait la vie des aventuriers et de celui qui s'était échappé de son emprise par amour pour leur communauté.

Les soldats, voyant les cendres encore fumantes de ce qui fut leur chef, jugèrent opportun de quitter les lieux à toute vitesse, abandonnant leurs morts dans la clairière au sol gorgé de sang.

Épuisés, blessés, ravagés par la perte de leurs amis, les aventuriers ne purent retenir leurs larmes.

Des larmes de douleur, de peur, de chagrin, et de joie.

Leur calvaire était enfin fini.

En allant chercher les cadavres de leurs défunts compagnons, Grunlek poussa un cri de joie.

« Tem est encore en vie ! »

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Tout le monde s'organisa pour évacuer les blessés graves dans l'hôpital le plus proche, prévenir les autorités et rassembler leurs affaires.

Il était temps pour eux de se reposer un peu.


	10. Epilogue

_**Retour à la réalité**_

 _Hé oui._

 _La fin._

 _Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, soutenu, laissé en vie et motivé... Et corrigé pour Hakukai, un grand merci à toi :)  
_

 _Des bisous à tous :3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cela n'avait pas été compliqué de justifier la réapparition de tous les membres de la fanbase, les disparus pouvant rejeter tout cela sur Thorcas, maintenant que celui-ci était mort. Seul Bob avait été caché, ainsi qu'Éden, par Enoch, qui les soigna dans son manoir après avoir camouflé son portail, miraculeusement épargné par la bataille sanglante de la clairière.

Le reste de la fanbase vint rendre visite aux retrouvés à l'hôpital, heureux de pouvoir serrer dans leurs bras ceux disparus pendant de si longs mois.

Temtaranne ne survécut finalement pas à ses blessures, et mourut, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras de Pikaced et entourée de tous ses amis.

Son corps, ainsi que tous ceux des aventuriers tombés lors de la bataille, disparut mystérieusement quelques jours plus tard.

Une fois les blessures de la chair soignées et la pression médiatique retombée, Enoch rouvrit le portail. De l'autre côté les attendait une auberge en ruines, que Shin, Grunlek et Balthazar, toujours ailé, décidèrent de rénover. Leur vie d'aventuriers était révolue sans le paladin à leurs côtés.

Toute la fanbase décida de les aider, alternant leur vie dans le monde « réel » et dans le Cratère.

Les tombes des sept morts furent érigées dans le jardin de l'auberge.

Le bâtiment, spacieux et chaleureux, fut baptisé _Au Dragon endormi_ , et devint le lieu de rassemblement de tous les aventuriers en mal de quêtes épiques. Le ragoût de lapin préparé par Grunlek, et parfois Missy et Tsuki, était réputé dans tout le Cratère.

Après avoir vaincu l'adversité, les survivants de tous ces événements, présidés par Mahyar, refirent leur vie, certains dans le Cratère, certains dans le vrai monde. Mais jamais, ils n'oublièrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

Leur histoire fut longtemps transmise de bouche à oreille, telle une rumeur.

La rumeur devint légende, et la légende devint mythe...

* * *

… _Et le mythe devint fanfiction._

 _Merci à tous d'avoir suivi mon travail. Et ne soyez pas triste, il est normal qu'un capitaine coule avec son bat... Ah nan, c'est vrai, vous souhaitiez ma mort._

 _Bon bah voilà._

 _Merci à tous les reviewers, les gens de Twitter, les filles de la fanbase, mon chat, mon ordi et ma couette._

 _J'vous aime, prenez soin de vous._

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour une autre histoire ;)_

 _Tem, l'auteure machiavélique._


End file.
